1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information supply apparatus for supplying broadcasting contents summary information obtained by summarizing broadcasting contents information, information utilization apparatus, information manipulation apparatus, information supply system, information supply method, information utilization method and recording medium and, especially, to an information supply apparatus for supplying broadcasting contents summary information responding to a user selection, information utilization apparatus, information manipulation apparatus, information supply system, information supply method, information utilization method and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, one of broadcasting programs supplied to a home is performed through a viewer's channel change. Or a view browses a broadcasting program list in the newspaper or the like to select a favorite program and view the same. When a viewer wants to view two or more programs on different channels at the same time, the program contents which can not be viewed at that time are often recorded on videotape, recording apparatus or the like, and the recorded programs are viewed thereafter. Moreover, when a viewer can not view his/her interesting broadcasting program at that time, such a method is often employed that a reservation for recording the broadcasting program contents is set in advance, the program is recorded automatically, and the program is viewed by reproducing the recorded contents afterward is also adopted.
However, in a conventional program recording method, there is a problem that it is impossible to know the recorded contents before actually viewing the recorded program contents, and it is difficult to select a program to view.
In recent years, the number of programs that can be received by the home is increasing exponentially according to the diversification of broadcasting media and the implementation of digital broadcasting such as satellite digital broadcasting. Thus, when the number of programs that can be viewed increases, occasions to record program contents and to view their contents are believed to increase all the more. However, at the same time, it becomes important which program to select and view among many and various broadcasting programs. In the conventional method, the information concerning the program is only known by viewing actually the program, except mere information described in a program list, or the like. Consequently, in the future, in a situation of predicted further proliferation of received programs, it will be more and more difficult to select and view a program a viewer really wants, in a limited viewable time.
In addition, in the conventional method, there is a problem it is impossible to collect personal information indicating which program a viewer actually viewed.
Conventionally, the personal information indicating which program the viewer actually viewed has only been collected by interview or the like, and it has been impossible to collect the personal information of respective viewers and supply services appropriate for each viewer, based on the statistic information thereof.